User blog:Neil Fan/Degrassi fan Season 11
Degrassi Fan Season 11 This i Kenvers Fan Season 11 for Degrassi TNG. It Will Consist of 50 episodes. Play over a year. edit Episodes Ep 1 New Day (1)- 'When Natalie and Nathan transfer with thier new foster home. They try to hide it. KC gets jealous when Jenna likes him. Clare and Declan forgive each other and try to go on a date. '''Ep 2 New Day (2)-' KC dumps Jenna when she likes Nathan. Nathan and KC become Friends. Clare and Declan have a horrible date when Sierra starts flirting with him. 'Ep 3 Stand Out ' Maria wants to get Alex's attention. So she takes him to a college party and seduces him. meanwhile Sarah and Brooke are trying to get revenge on Andrew and Zane. '''Ep 4 Too Close '''Maria finds out she is pregnant and Sierra and Darcy comfort her and are there when she tells her christian mom. Tanner and Nicole start to date. '''Ep 5 Bad Things(1) '''Nathan and Natalie get caught late at curfew at Jenna's party. So thier foster home person kicks them out. so Nathan goes to Jasons and Natalie goes to Clares. meanwhile Declan dumps Clare for Sierra. '''Ep 6 Bad Things(2) '''Nathan and Natalie's mentor finds them KC's foster home. and Declan goes out With Clare and Sierra. '''Ep 7 Woo Over '''Jenna is still trying to go out with Nathan. They go out. Peyton and JJ fight over Brooke. then Brooke goes out with Tanner '''Ep 8 Just As It Was(1) '''When Zane and Brooke had a massive blowout. Brooke wants him back. So she gets Sarah to invite him to Andrews Party. Where they trap them in a room. Then Zane tries to seduce her and it works. But was that enough? Emma is shocked when Sean comes back from his war term. '''Ep 9 Just As It Was(2) '''Brooke didn't like the sex. She doesnt know what to do. When Anya tells her to not give up. She forgives him and they are better again. When she is ready she will have sex again. Emma gets back with Sean when he recovers. '''Ep 10 Recovery '''Emma and Sean have bought a place near Degrassi. Sean and Her have decided they want to have a family. so they have sex and it is positive. Blue doesnt like the art teacher at smithdale so he asks Liberty For help. ''Ep 11 Crazy Love''' Clare is getting suspecious of Declan. She questions him. She dumps him. She goes after Alex but she finds he is taken. She goes out with Connor. Dave and Alli date and her parents don't approve. ''This Marks the end of sub season 1 of season 11 (july to september)'' ''This Sub season 2 of season 11 airs mid october to mid december'' 'Ep 12 New Loves '''Natalie and Nathan share a room next to KC's room. She starts to crush on him. So 1 night she goes into his room and they sleep together not sex though. They start dating. Darcy and Peter have thier new house. '''Ep 13 Long Time Ago '''Brooke and Tanner break up and JJ and Petyon back off but when Brooke likes Peyton he doesnt. Maria tells Alex she is pregnant and he dumps her. '''Ep 14 Anything '''Alex found out he needs more money so he gets interest in making porn videos. how far does it go? Emma and Sean find out they are having twins. '''Ep 15 Big Girls Dont Cry (1) '''When Nathan has a mentor meeting, Jenna meets Alex and he takes her upstairs where he has a hidden camera filming. and he rapes her. Nathan gets mad at his new mentor '''Ep 16 Big Girls Dont Cry (2) ' When Nathan asks what is wrong with Jenna she doesnt tell him and she dumps him. Declan and Sierra have sex. '''Ep 17 Who Am I? '''Dave is starting to question his sexuality,Alli notices and questions him. he asks to stay with him she doesnt and dumps him. Holly J and Blue consider getting back together. '''Ep 18 Paparatzi(1) '''When Mia returns after quitting. Darcy gets mad and dumps Peter. So Peter goes after Mia. Who accepts. Nathan and Alli go out. '''Ep 19 Paparatzi(2) '''Peter and Mia Start a family when Peter gets custody of Angel. They have sex and Mia finds out she is pregnant. ''This is the end of subseason 2 '' ''subseason 3 goes from January thourgh April'' '''Ep 20 'A Bad Spot(1) '''Nathan and Natalie have been transfered to a new pair of Foster Parents. Nathan isnt too happy about it. When he accidently gets a refferal His foster Dad gets mad. Brooke apoligizes to Peyton and they go out on a crappy date to Brooke but Peyton thinks its awesome and Brooke and Peyton break up. '''Ep 21 A Bad Spot(2) '''Nathan tries to aploligize to his Foster Dad and he gets his gun and shoots Nathan. Jenna tries to tell Nicole but Can't. '''Ep 22 Aftermath '''With Nathan in critical condition,Natalie has no friends except for KC her boyfriend.But then Michael her birth Dad, can get custody since he isnt in Divorce mode. Jenna tells Nicole who blabs on the Grapevine. '''Ep 23 Blah Blah Blah '''KC feels he is losing Natalie so with Dave's Help he gets a pocket pussy. When Natalie tells Alli she is 'ready' Alli tells KC and they go to KC's room and They have sex. But when KC's group home owner walks in there is an awkard naked moment.He calls Natalie's dad who gets furious and bans them from seeing eachother. Sarah and Robin go out on a date 'Ep 23 Girls ''' Everyone in degrassi knows about Jenna and Robin and now Jenna has a crush on Robin. But doesn't admitted! Jenna is trying to say she is not Lesbian. .Maria and Alex talk and get back together. Add a picture edit Characters 9th Grade Brooke Danehower Nicole Beeby JJ Powers Peyton Austin(boy) Tanner James 10th Grade Sarah Carlson Robin Zimmerman Zane Sinclair Brooke MacPherson Andrew Tangler 11th Grade KC Guthrie Dave Turner Connor Delrausers Natalie Kenver Nathan Kenver Clare Edwards Alli Bhandari Jenna Middleton 12th Grade Alex Dawson Maria Darnell Sierra Lawson Declan Coyne Darcy Edwards SmithDale Holly J Sinclair Heather Sinclair RECURRING Manny Santos Liberty Van Zandt RECURRING Emma Nelson Blue Chessex Toronto U. Peter Stone Hazel Aden Danny Van Zandt Leia Chang Fiona Coyne RECURRING Anya MacPherson Adults Paige Michulchuk RECURRING Snake Simpson Sean Cameron Ellie Nash RECURRING Marco Del Rossi RECURRING Craig Manning RECURRING Ashley Kerwin RECURRING Jimmy Brookes RECURRING Alex Nunez RECURRING